Test No.2068
Fall of wickets: 1-13 (Karunaratne, 3.4 ov), 2-19 (Dilshan, 6.3 ov), 3-37 (DPMD Jayawardene, 12.3 ov), 4-79 (Samaraweera, 25.3 ov), 5-99 (Mathews, 30.4 ov), 6-134 (HAPW Jayawardene, 38.1 ov), 7-134 (Prasad, 38.2 ov), 8-147 (Sangakkara, 40.3 ov), 9-156 (Herath, 43.2 ov), 10-156 (Welegedara, 43.4 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-95 (Warner, 17.3 ov), 2-117 (Hughes, 22.6 ov), 3-117 (Cowan, 23.6 ov), 4-311 (Clarke, 87.4 ov), 5-313 (Watson, 88.6 ov), 6-315 (Wade, 90.4 ov), 7-376 (Hussey, 111.3 ov), 8-434 (Siddle, 126.2 ov), 9-451 (Lyon, 131.4 ov), 10-460 (Bird, 134.4 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-1 (Karunaratne, 0.3 ov), 2-1 (Dilshan, 0.4 ov), 3-3 (DPMD Jayawardene, 1.6 ov), 4-13 (Samaraweera, 5.3 ov), 4-62* (Sangakkara, retired not out, 16.2 ov), 5-74 (Mathews, 18.5 ov), 6-102 (Prasad, 23.3 ov), 7-103 (Eranga, 24.2 ov) '''Australia: EJM Cowan, DA Warner, PJ Hughes, SR Watson, MJ Clarke*, MEK Hussey, MS Wade†, MG Johnson, PM Siddle, NM Lyon, JM Bird Sri Lanka: TM Dilshan, FDM Karunaratne, KC Sangakkara, DPMD Jayawardene*, TT Samaraweera, AD Mathews, HAPW Jayawardene†, HMRKB Herath, KTGD Prasad, RMS Eranga, UWMBCA Welegedara Match details *'Series:' Australia led the 3-match series 2-0 *'Test debuts:' JM Bird (Aust) *'Player of the match:' *'TV umpire:' AL Hill (New Zealand) *'Match referee:' BC Broad (England) *'Reserve umpire:' JD Ward Close of play :*Day 1 - Australia 1st innings 150/3 (SR Watson 13*, MJ Clarke 20*, 39 ov) :*Day 2 - Australia 1st innings 440/8 (MG Johnson 73*, NM Lyon 0*, 129 ov) :*Day 3 - Sri Lanka 2nd innings 103 (24.2 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 36/2 in 12.0 overs (KC Sangakkara 11, DPMD Jayawardene 3) :*Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 20.2 overs (125 balls), Extras 7 :*Lunch: Sri Lanka - 79/3 in 25.0 overs (KC Sangakkara 43, TT Samaraweera 10) :*Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 31.4 overs (194 balls), Extras 9 :*KC Sangakkara: 50 off 85 balls (7 x 4) :*Over 36.3: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - HAPW Jayawardene (Upheld) :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 134/5 in 38.0 overs (KC Sangakkara 56, HAPW Jayawardene 24) :*Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 40.4 overs (251 balls), Extras 12 :*Tea: Sri Lanka - 156/10 in 43.4 overs (RMS Eranga 4) :*KC Sangakkara kept wickets from start of Australia 1st innings :*Australia: 50 runs in 9.5 overs (60 balls), Extras 3 :*1st Wicket: 50 runs in 60 balls (EJM Cowan 14, DA Warner 33, Ex 3) :*DA Warner: 50 off 34 balls (4 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Drinks: Australia - 90/0 in 16.0 overs (EJM Cowan 30, DA Warner 57) :*Australia: 100 runs in 18.3 overs (113 balls), Extras 9 :*Australia: 150 runs in 34.3 overs (209 balls), Extras 9 :*End Of Day: Australia - 150/3 in 39.0 overs (SR Watson 13, MJ Clarke 20) Day 2 :*4th Wicket: 50 runs in 147 balls (SR Watson 23, MJ Clarke 26, Ex 3) :*Drinks: Australia - 197/3 in 54.0 overs (SR Watson 30, MJ Clarke 45) :*Australia: 200 runs in 54.4 overs (330 balls), Extras 14 :*MJ Clarke: 50 off 101 balls (7 x 4) :*4th Wicket: 100 runs in 215 balls (SR Watson 46, MJ Clarke 51, Ex 5) :*SR Watson: 50 off 121 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Lunch: Australia - 238/3 in 69.0 overs (SR Watson 60, MJ Clarke 56) :*Australia: 250 runs in 73.1 overs (441 balls), Extras 15 :*4th Wicket: 150 runs in 323 balls (SR Watson 68, MJ Clarke 76, Ex 6) :*New Ball Taken: Australia 280/3 after 81.1 overs (SR Watson 69, MJ Clarke 88) :*Drinks: Australia - 298/3 in 85.0 overs (SR Watson 75, MJ Clarke 100) :*MJ Clarke: 100 off 181 balls (13 x 4) :*Australia: 300 runs in 85.6 overs (518 balls), Extras 15 :*Over 94.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - MEK Hussey (Struck down) :*Tea: Australia - 332/6 in 96.0 overs (MEK Hussey 7, MG Johnson 11) :*Australia: 350 runs in 99.5 overs (601 balls), Extras 16 :*7th Wicket: 50 runs in 99 balls (MEK Hussey 27, MG Johnson 25, Ex 1) :*Drinks: Australia - 383/7 in 112.3 overs (MG Johnson 34, PM Siddle 1) :*Australia: 400 runs in 116.2 overs (700 balls), Extras 16 :*MG Johnson: 50 off 93 balls (4 x 4) :*8th Wicket: 50 runs in 79 balls (MG Johnson 37, PM Siddle 12, Ex 4) :*Attendance: 39486 :*End Of Day: Australia - 440/8 in 129.0 overs (MG Johnson 73, NM Lyon 0) Day 3 :*Rain: Australia - 440/8 in 129.0 overs (MG Johnson 73, NM Lyon 0) :*Australia: 450 runs in 131.2 overs (790 balls), Extras 22 :*Innings Break: Australia - 460/10 in 134.4 overs (MG Johnson 92) :*Sri Lanka 2nd innings :*Over 5.3: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - TT Samaraweera (Struck down) :*Lunch: Sri Lanka - 43/4 in 13.0 overs (KC Sangakkara 22, AD Mathews 17) :*Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 14.5 overs (90 balls), Extras 3 :*KC Sangakkara retired hurt at 62/4 (16.2 overs) :*Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 23.2 overs (141 balls), Extras 11 :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 102/6 in 23.3 overs (HMRKB Herath 10) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2012 Test matches